Goldfish Fingers
September 15, 2016 January 23, 2017 (redub, online) February 16, 2017 March 9, 2017 |run = 11 minutes |sister = Skate-lebrity |writer = Richard Clark |director = Mike Fallows |storyboard = John Flagg Andrew Tan |previous = Janitor Day |next = Skate-lebrity }} "Goldfish Fingers" is the first segment of the fourth episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary Frankie is told she can't plumb with her parents, but when the Zhus give Frankie something to do, a pipe snaps and the house floods. Characters *Zachary Bennett as Stanley Pamplemousse *Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse *Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse *Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak *Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles *Stephany Seki as Num Nums *Robert Tinkler as Chunk *Goldfish (debut) Plot The episode begins, with Stanley answering the phone. They caller says they have a clogged rain, and needs Ellen, and Stanley, to unclog it. Excited that he has a customer he sets off an alarm, to notify everyone in the house. They rush out of they house though Frankie tries to go with them, though they say the job is only for professionals, and tells a disappointed Frankie to stay at home. The Zhus, try to cheer her up, by saying she is good at fixing hamster plumbing however she says she wants to do real plumbing work. The Zhus decide to try to give her something small to fix to help her feel better. Mr. Squiggles turns on the faucet, in the kitchen just enough to where it is dripping and tells Frankie that their is an issue with it that needs to be fixed. She then tries to fix the pipe that leads to it and encounters a problem while fixing it. The Zhus tell her to check the tap, however she can not hear over the noise coming from the pipe. He says that their is a leak and Frankie excitedly rushes in there to fix it. The pipe then bursts and water gets all over the place. All of the pipes in the house then burst, and Frankie decide to turn off the main water valve in the basement, though the basement is flooded, and she can not get down to it. The water begins flooding the house, and Frankie and the Zhus run back to her room, where they try to figure out what to do. They then decide to test a submarine Mr. Squiggles made, to go through the water and get to the basement. The next scene then show that Ellen and Stanley are working at the house next door Ellen looks at their house and not seeing that it is flooded say everything is ok there. Meanwhile their pet Goldfish, escapes from it's bowl and grows to a massive size when it enters the flood water. The Zhus then get to the basement and Frankie tells them that the green lever is the one they need to turn. The Zhus have Chunk swim over to the water valve to turn the water off. He then turns the water off and swims back to the Submarine while he does that he runs into the now big Goldfish and panics, then Chunk and the other Zhus think it is a stuffed animal at first, before realizing it is a live Goldfish after it tries to eat Chunk. He then tries to fight to get out, and eventually does. Pipsqueak then puts the Submarine, in full reverse to get away from the fish. Pipsqueak then says that they need to drain the house faster, in order to get rid of the dangerous Goldfish They find a way to drain it faster though it almost drains the Zhus though the avoid getting caught into the drain and successfully, gets rid of it. Frankie then apologizes, for causing the issue and the Zhu's complement her, on fixing the problem. She then wonders where the Goldfish went, and her parents come back home and celebrate unplugging a level 5 clog. Ellen then tries to take a bubble bath, and screams, when she sees that the Goldfish is in their bathtub. Stanley then says they need a bigger tub. Broadcast In the , "Goldfish Fingers" aired on September 15, 2016 at 4:00 PM EDT on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Skate-lebrity." In and , the episode will air on February 16, 2017 at 4:00 PM on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Skate-lebrity." |accessdate=2017-2-1}} In the and , the episode will air on March 9, 2017 at 17:00 CET on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Skate-lebrity." References Category:Season 1 episodes